The Half-Blood Halfa
by sapphire-eyed cat
Summary: A young Half-Blood has become half ghost and now that she is older she wants to stop juggling three worlds. She leaves camp half-blood early but with her mother dead where will she live? Her uncle who is Mayor of Amity Park takes her in but he and a boy named Danny Fenton are hiding something. Will she find out their secrets? DannyxO.C. no Phantom Planet after TLO no HoO
1. Chapter 1

**I will only say this once. I do not own Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson. If I did I wouldn't be on Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy. **

It was just a normal day for me until they came. My mom, Sarah Masters, and I were in the park when this group of kids showed up. There were two boys and two girls that looked like they have been living on the street for a long time. But that was normal in the city. What was strange was that they carried swords and shields and no one was noticing. One of the boys wore a cap and walked with a limp he looked about thirteen; the other had sandy blond hair and carried a bronze sword he too looked like he was fourteen. One girl had Black hair and carried a sword and shield, she looked to be about twelve, and the other girl who was the youngest had curly blond hair, and had a dagger she looked to be my age, seven. Each one of them were glancing around as if they expected a monster to come out.

"Hey mom. Why Are they carrying weapons?" I asked pointing them out. She looked at them and then they started to run. All of a bat lady started chasing them. Suddenly the bat lady stopped, sniffed the air, and started flying after me. By this time everyone started screaming about bats and started running around.

"Ash!" my mom screamed as she picked me up and started running.

The group of kids saw my mom and me being chased and started running after the monster. The blond guy swung his sword at it while the girl with the shield fended it off. Apparently the shield made the monster flinch allowing the guy with the sword to hit it while the kid with the limp played a song that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. When the sword hit the thing turned into sand.

"Mom! It's gone." I told her. she glanced behind still running and then stopped. When she saw that it was gone she walked to the group of kids.

"Your Demigods aren't you?" she said when we reached them. They just glanced around nervously as if they were expecting a trap. The kid with the limp saw me and sniffed the air. His eyes grew wide.

"Your daughter's a demigod." He said but looked around hoping no one heard it. "Is there a place we can go so that we can talk in private?"

"Come with me to our apartment." She said. We didn't have far to walk so she didn't get a cab. We had a first floor apartment. We all sat at the dining table and my mom got out some food for all of us.

"Do you need me to drive you to the camp? I won't make you if you don't want to but I think it is time for Ashley here to get to camp." She said when she sat down. Annabeth the one with the curly hair, Luke they guy with the blond hair, And Thalia the girl with black hair all ate quickly while Grover answered.

"I don't want to endanger you but we will take Ashley with us. Do you know who her father is?" asked Grover.

"Her father is Lord Hades." my mom said. Throughout this I was quiet since I have never met my father but I had to ask.

"Why is this important? I mean who my father is." I asked. The whole table was quiet. Everyone stopped eating and looked at me as if they were trying to see if what my mom said was true. Grover was muttering about how I smelt powerful, so apparently I stink, and the others just watched me. It was uncomfortable. I wore a plain black shirt with a pair of jeans and Black tennis shoes. I had black hair that just went below my shoulders, and I had my mom's blue eyes, but according to my mom I looked a lot like my dad. I didn't see what was special but the others apparently did.

"We have to get to the camp quickly. With two children of the big three we will have to get there faster. Miss Masters can you please pack a bag for Ash and we'll explain to her everything she needs to know for now." Said Luke standing up. My mom nodded and rushed out of the room.

"What is going on?" I asked watching the others pack and get there weapons out.

Luke knelt next to me, I was a lot shorter than him, he took a breath and said, "The Greek Gods exist and you are one of their Children, more specifically your father is Hades the lord of the dead. We are going to a camp where you will be safe and you will learn how to fight there. It will be explained more there." When he finished he took out a knife similar to the one Annabeth had and gave it to me saying that I would need it.

My mom returned with my black backpack and quickly gave me a hug. I could tell she was crying and asked again if they wanted her to drive but was refused again.

"Be safe, do what they tell you to do, and you'll be able to write to me. You may not be able to come back after a while until you know how to fight but don't worry. Okay Ash?" She said to me.

"Okay mom." I said and gave her a hug. We said our goodbyes and she watched us walk down the street.

While we were walking I learned that they had been traveling alone without Grover for a while but when he found them they started going to camp. They had been chased by monsters most of the time and more had been coming now that they were closer. We took a wrong turn and landed in a Cyclops lair but we were able to get out. The monsters were getting closer and we started running. None of us noticed the green portal or the group of ghost that came out. One of them was a small glowing green Mosquito.

We were running knowing that we couldn't fight them. As we were running I felt something sting my lower right arm. I had to ignore this though it really hurt. We finally made it out of the city. As we were passing a sign that said 'Pick your own strawberries' my vision started to get foggy. I started to stumble and could barely get out a 'Help' before I passed out. I felt someone pick me up and run with me but that was all I could feel.

**Meanwhile on Olympus. Zeus' POV**

"HOW DARE HADES SEND MONSTERS AFTER MY GIRL WHEN HE HAD BROKEN THE TRUCE ALSO! HERMES GET HADES HERE NOW!" I shouted. I watched the group of Half-bloods talk with the mortal woman. I couldn't believe his audacity. We were forbidden from interfering with our children's lives but the monsters still could be sent after them. How dare my brother threaten my daughter when he has a daughter too. This is what I thought until he walked in with a confused look on his face.

Before he could ask what I wanted I launched myself at him. We fought and I had to be pulled off of him by Poseidon. "ENOUGH!" the lord of the sea shouted. "Now Hades, we know you have a daughter. Right now she is with the Thalia and the group. Why are you attacking them while you have broken the truce also?"

"I have told you before, the monsters aren't listening to me. Your daughter is so powerful that they don't care what I say. Now that my daughter is with them more will come." Hades said but his words just made me angrier. Lightning had started to come and thunder shook Olympus.

"You have told me that lie already. Just admit it that you want your daughter to be the child of the prophecy." I said venomously.

"Why would I put my own daughter in harm's way?" said Hades trying to keep calm as he watched the group of Half-Bloods. I looked to and started to panic. They had walked straight into the lair of a Cyclops. They were separated by the Cyclops' trickery. Athena and Hermes watched too since their kids were involved too. We had breathed a sigh of relief when they got out of the trap but the monsters had caught up. The fury they had killed had even reformed. Dracnae and hellhounds also chased after them.

"A ghost portal opened up!" said Athena noticing the swirling green vertex that ghosts came out of. The ghost didn't care about what was happening and flew off except for a glowing green bug.

"Hades, That glowing green mosquito, what exactly is it?" I asked forgetting about our argument noticing the bug fly towards the group. Hades took one look at it and paled.

"I thought those were trapped. They are Ghost bugs. If they bite someone that person will grow I'll, exhibit ghost powers and then will die. One must have gotten out of their trap in the ghost zone. The only way to get the bug to leave will be with scaring them out with something that stinks." He said. Everyone paled as we saw the bug enter Hades' daughter, Ashley Masters. Hades did not move at all.

They had Made it past the sign that said, 'Pick your own strawberries' as she stumbled and said help. The satyr, Grover Underwood, picked her up and continued running.

When I saw the look of worry on my brother's face I knew he was telling the truth though I hate to admit it. He wouldn't put his daughter in danger.

"Fine Hades I believe what you are saying." I had said hesitantly, "But don't tell anyone. That goes for all of you."

Hades made no acknowledgement of what I said except for a nod but Athena said, "You shouldn't be so proud. Why can't we tell that Hades didn't send those monsters?"

I did not respond or look at her. But they had to listen to that command. They had reached the hill where the fighting started. Thalia told them to go on and it took the satyr a while to listen but he finally went on without her. I tried to remember that he had three other demi-gods to get safely to camp but he should have made sure my daughter would come. That was when Thalia fell at the top of the hill just outside of camp. Before she died I turned her into a tree so that she would live. Where she fell, a large pine tree appeared and a magic surrounded the camp making it so that the monsters couldn't enter. I sunk into my throne and tears fell down my face. Everyone kept quiet.

"Hermes, tell Chiron that Ash was stung by a ghost bug and that they need to find something that reeks to get it out." Hades said to Hermes who promptly left to give the message.

**One week later in the camp. Ash's POV.**

I woke up a little groggily barely being able to focus on anything but the smell.

"What is that smell?" I asked sitting up. It smelled like a bunch of sweaty socks.

Someone pushed me back down and started feeding me this pudding that tasted like my favorite Blueberry and Pomegranate Ice cream.

"You were stung by a ghost bug and the only way to cure you was to find something that stinks. We found some sweaty socks in the Ares cabin and that worked right away but you smell now. The bug was captured and sent back to where it came." Said a lady in a green dress that had some holly berries on it.

"What do you mean ghosts? Where am I? How long have I been out? And who are you?" I asked. The questions would not stop coming out.

"Calm down I'll explain everything. I am a dryad called Holly. You are at camp half-blood and you have been out for a week. You had us worried there. Not only are gods real but also are ghost. Now there are the ghosts in the underworld but sometimes a person becomes what we call a ghost zone ghost. The ghost zone is a place where the ghosts that aren't allowed in the underworld go." Holly explained while finishing feeding me the pudding.

"What do you mean not allowed in the underworld?" I asked confused as to why they wouldn't be allowed in.

"Sometimes a mortal is destined to become one of the Ghost Zone Ghost. Half-Bloods don't go to the ghost zone when they die. The only ones that stand the possibility of going there are the children of Hades. It is so rare, though, that only one has gone to the Zone and that was many, many years ago." She said sensing my worry because I was a Daughter of Hades. I was still getting used to the fact that I was half god but I couldn't deny their existence after seeing those monsters.

"Since I was bitten by that ghost bug will I become one of those ghosts and who was the child of hades that became a ghost." I asked.

"Don't worry you wouldn't become a ghost. While you were passed out though you did sometimes float or turn invisible but those are side effects of being bitten by a ghost bug. It is only if you were destined you would become one. I forgot the name of the kid who became a ghost, this story was passed down through my family, but he is called Pariah Dark. He is not a good ghost. He was locked up in a coffin because he ruled the ghost zone cruelly." Said Holly. "You should be able to walk now and you can get a quick shower to get rid of the smell."

She helped me up and brought me to some showers that she explained to me were only for those in the infirmary. I quickly showered and got dressed in the clothes they gave me. A bright orange shirt that said camp half-blood and a pair of jeans. I smelled better than before but you could still smell the socks a little bit and I still felt light headed.

I walked out of the tent and saw Luke, and Annabeth sitting outside. They quickly got up when they saw me. They both looked really upset.

"How are you feeling?" asked Luke who gave me a small sad smile.

"A little light headed but I'm fine. Where's Thalia and Grover?" I asked looking around. They both looked at each other uncertainly and finally Luke spoke.

"Thalia couldn't make it but her father, Zeus, saved her by turning her into a tree. The camp is protected by her spirit now. Grover got in trouble because Thalia wasn't brought into camp but he was given a second chance." He said. It took me a while to process what he said. He even took me to the tree to show me he was telling the truth when I wouldn't believe him. They brought me back into camp but I stumbled a little. Luke caught me but my arm hit the tree.

No scratch that my arm went through the tree.

**How do you like it. I came up with this idea while watching Danny Phantom 'Doctor's Disorders'. Sometimes the things I think of are random. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**BEWARE! **

** _,_,  
[O.o]**

**/)_)**

-"-"-

**THIS IS AN OWL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy.**

Annabeth and Luke took me to this big farm house and waited outside while I watched an introduction video. When I came out Annabeth and Luke weren't there.

"Your friends are training right now let me show you around camp." Said a centaur, Chiron, coming towards me. I followed Chiron through camp as he showed me the stables, I can't go near there because I am a daughter of hades, past the volleyball and basketball courts where Demi-gods and satyrs were playing and to the cabins which represented the Olympian gods. There was Zeus' cabin with the holographic lightning bolts shooting across it, Apollo's gold cabin and Artemis' silver one. But I noticed something wrong.

"Chiron, where is the Hades cabin?" I asked. Chiron took a while to answer probably thinking of how to best say it.

He looked at me uncomfortably and said, "There is none. As the video explained he isn't accepted on Olympus and he usually stays in the underworld. As you can guess there is a lot of fighting that goes on between the big three. You know family arguments. In fact everyone thought Hades was sending the monsters after your group. When Zeus found out the truth he did not want to admit he was wrong (insert lightning) but Hera, Athena, and Artemis was able to make him admit it. I would also like to tell you that names have power so be careful when using them." When he was done talking we were at the Hermes' cabin. The cabin looked old and like it was a normal cabin you would find in a camp.

"Since you don't have your own cabin you will have to stay here but you will represent the hades 'cabin' in meetings." He said opening the cabin door. Everyone bowed to him when they saw him. They had all just gotten back from their last training session and were waiting for dinner.

"Everyone this is Ashley Masters and, being a child of hades, will be staying here." Said Chiron. Many were a little annoyed that there would be someone else because right now it was pretty packed. As I was stepping in I became light headed again and I stumbled a little but did not fall. "Are you alright Ashley?" asked Chiron.

"I'm fine and can you please call me Ash?" I replied to him.

"Here is your bag and tomorrow you will start training." He said handing me my bag as he closed the door and walked off. The head of cabin showed me a spot on the floor that was open and welcomed me. The others started talking and I picked out the ones that were children of Hermes. The video said that any unclaimed half-blood would stay in cabin eleven since Hermes is the god of travelers but I didn't see how this cabin could hold any more people.

"So, how are feeling about camp?" asked Luke as he sat down next to me. He was now wearing a camp half-blood shirt. I felt the shirts were too bright.

"Fine it's just a lot to learn about in a few hours." I said. I still was trying to find out why my arm went through the tree. Maybe it was just because I was still getting over the ghost bug. That would explain why I am light headed.

"Is there anything wrong you sound distracted?" he said looking at me and trying to read my expression. I cleared my face of emotion and said I was fine more firmly. He decided to let it go but knew I was hiding something. Everyone was watching me as if they were scared of me. Before I could ask a conch shell sounded and everyone got up to go to eat. I had to get behind Luke because I was the youngest camper seeing as how they didn't count the time I spent in the infirmary as time in camp.

We walked out to the dining pavilion which was near the fire in the middle of the camp. After we have gotten our food and sacrificed to the gods another wave of light headedness hit me and worse this time. I gripped my head which caught nearly everyone's attention. When it passed I told them I was fine and started to eat. The food was really good. I had brisket, grapes, cheese, and a glass of coke. After that we all went to the campfire to sing songs led by the Apollo cabin.

I was sitting next to Annabeth and Luke when I started to feel light headed again. I told them I was going to the bathroom and stumbled there. When I got to a sink, I was going to splash some water in my face, I could hardly focus. I had to grip the sink to keep standing. My head was pounding and I felt extremely cold. I could hardly contain my shivering. This seemed to go on for an hour but, in reality, it was only five minutes. There was a flash of light and the pain slowly went away.

The first thing I noticed was my hands. They seemed to be glowing and were even paler. Next I noticed I was floating an inch of the ground. I snapped my head up to look at the mirror and almost screamed. I looked different. I was semi-transparent, and my hair seemed to be made of fire. My hair was black and as it went down it started to turn Sapphire blue. It was in a low ponytail that went to the middle of my back and moved and looked like fire. I was wearing the clothes I was wearing when I was stung. Jeans and a black t-shirt with black tennis shoes. My eyes were no longer blue with Grey flecks but a solid, glowing, sapphire blue color, which was one of my favorite colors. My mouth was hung in a silent scream and I noticed that my canine teeth were bigger and looked like vampire teeth.

I had to tell someone. I mean I just suddenly turned into a ghost. I can't keep this a secret. This would explain why I went through the tree but I couldn't be dead. I still felt alive. _Am I really alive and if I am what am I?_ I thought. _Anyways how would I tell them? Hey everybody I just died? That would not go over well. _My answer came with a scream. Apparently I was gone to long and they sent an Aphrodite girl to check on me.

"GHOST!" yelled the fourteen year old Barbie. Everyone came running in. They stared in shock at me as I was still gripping the sink like my life depended on it with my head turned towards them. They had their weapons out but were unsure of what to do. As Chiron came to the front of the crowd with his bow and arrows.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked in a commanding voice. And that is when my right hand went intangible and I face planted in the sink. This eased up some tension as some of the campers laughed. I could feel a blush coming to my cheeks but instead I started to turn invisible which I tried to stop. It took a little bit but I finally became visible again.

"Can you answer my question?" he asked me. He wasn't holding his bow threateningly.

"My name is Ash masters and I am trying to figure out what is happening." I said my fear evident in my voice.

"How can you be Ashley?" he asked. Of course he wouldn't believe me. I don't even believe myself.

"I swear on the River Styx (insert lightning) that I am Ashley Masters and that I am just as confused as you are." I said looking straight at him. When nothing else happened he put away his bow. "I don't know what is going on but when I woke up I was light headed and when I looked at Thalia's tree I stumbled and my arm went through it. I thought I was still getting over the ghost bug bite. At dinner I became light headed again but it went away. When I came here during the sing along I could barely stand. The pain stopped when a flash of light came and I noticed that I am now a ghost. But I still feel alive." I said summarizing what happened. I was stilled scared that I was dead.

"A flash of light appeared? And you feel alive?" he asked and when I nodded he continued talking, "Do not worry, child, you are not dead." I looked up at him confused by what he said as was everyone else. "Let us go to the campfire for me to explain."

We all went out of the bathroom and I walked next to Chiron. "Ashley, what happened is that you became half-ghost. It is not unheard of. There is in fact a mortal who became half-ghost but I won't tell you who since it is not my secret to give out. What I think happened is that when you were stung it reacted with your DNA and since you are a child of hades made you part ghost and didn't kill you." He said.

"But how do I change back? I mean I can't walk around like this." I said. I had no idea what to do. What if I do turn back will I suddenly turn ghost again. If this happened in public I would be experimented on.

"Just concentrate on being human and when you want to be ghost just concentrate on being a ghost." He said calmly like this happened all the time.

It took me a while but I finally became a human again. I was back in my camp shirt and jeans without my ghost glow.

"It may take some practice." He said pointing out that one of my eyes was still glowing. "You will now have ghost powers and we can find a time for you to practice them. How about you go to all the normal training sessions tomorrow and you can choose the one to substitute with your ghost training." I nodded. It sounded like a good idea.

"I know it will probably be hard but it has been a long day and we must get to sleep." He said and we all departed to our cabins. Everyone was staring at me and some were avoiding me altogether.

That night I only got Three hours of sleep.

For the rest of the year I trained and tried to ignore the fact that everyone treated me differently. Instead of archery, I could not shoot a bow to save my half-life; I learned how to use my powers. At first I was just getting used to changing and flying, Lord Zeus allowed me since I am part ghost, and turning intangible and invisible. I had also learned sword fighting and wrestling. I was good at the sword fighting but I did better at the hand to hand combat despite my small size. But then again people didn't want to come near me since I was half-dead. I had also discovered I had what is called a fire core when I destroyed the Hermes' table when I sneezed and that I could shoot blue ecto-energy, as Chiron called it.

When it came to deciding what the bead would look like I was the youngest person at the meeting. It was finally decided it would be a pine tree and a ghost. To represent Thalia's tree protecting camp and the first half-ghost camper. It was my first bead. I didn't return to my apartment because I wasn't trained enough and Chiron said that I should wait until I was ten to make sure I knew how to fight. He was being really protective of me and he wouldn't tell me why. He only said "When you are older." I knew the next three years would be hard because I would miss her but he was right. I wrote to my mom explaining that I would not come home yet and she wrote back saying that she understood. I just hoped that time would fly.

**I hope you like it and please review. Do you like Ash's ghost form? Here is a cookie to all those that read this story. (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read and enjoy this cookie while you do so. (::)**

Ash's POV (age sixteen)

"Hey Ash, you are wanted by Lord Cronus." Said Ethan Nakamura, the son of Nemesis who had an eye patch.

I walked to the tent that Cronus was in. I was wearing a black t-shirt, my camp necklace was tucked under the shirt and I had black armor and a stygian iron sword. There sat Lord Cronus in Luke's body. Luke's eyes now were a golden color but if you looked close enough they would flash back to their original blue color occasionally. He was fighting Cronus but the titan lord was too strong.

"My lord." I said as I knelt in front of him. He looked at me as if he was trying to figure out what I was and I had to keep my emotions wiped from my face.

"Our spy at camp has given me some rather interesting news. She says that you are spying on us for those worthless gods." He said calmly. The only reason why he hasn't killed me yet is because of the prophecy. He believes that I am the prophecy child.

"Then she must have heard wrong! They are weak and you know it. They just want you to turn on me so that you don't stand a chance. They think that the only way you can win is with a child of the big three. They don't understand the power you wield, my lord. They don't want a child of the big three on your side and why would I be on their side. First of all they are the losing side. Also, I don't have a cabin there. They just shoved me into cabin eleven and left. As if I was a piece of trash that they didn't care about. I was always treated different because of what I am. Why would I want to be a part of them?" I said angrily my eyes never wavering so that he knew I was telling the truth.

He smiled at me and said, "I know I just had to be sure. You are very brave my young Halfa and strong. We are sure to win with you on our side. Can you check the perimeter to see if they try any idiot ideas because it would not surprise me if they did."

"Of course my Lord." I said as I bowed out of the tent.

_That was close. Well better patrol. _I thought as I turned into my ghost half. My ghost half changed with me. It grew as I grew and I wore different clothes. My ghost half now wore a black camisole, black cargo pants, a sapphire blue belt, silver boots and fingerless gloves and a silver necklace with a blue gem replaced my camp necklace. Some scare on my arms could be faintly seen on my almost white skin. I still had my black to blue fire hair tied back in a low ponytail that was longer than my human hair, and glowing blue eyes.

I was more used to fighting in my ghost form. It just felt more natural than swinging a sword or shooting a bow and arrow. And even when I fought as a human I preferred hand to hand combat. When I had finished patrol I slipped off and created a portal to camp half-blood. I now know how to create ecto-blasts, fire, portals, invisibility, intangibility, duplication, overshadowing, and what I call siren speak. My voice sounds the same to me but when I want to it would sound different to other people. It would make them do what I want but I only use it in emergencies because it takes power. It makes me seem more like a vampire because of the fact that I am extremely pale, with sharp teeth, and vampires hypnotize people. The Stoll brothers kept asking if I was a vampire disguised as a ghost.

I stepped through the portal and was met by my friends Percy and Annabeth, the Stoll brothers and Clarisse. Clarisse and I got along well together because we were both fighters. But when I tried to reason with her about her cabin not fighting she wouldn't listen. Not even Silena Beauregard could reason with her. I didn't get along with the Aphrodite cabin because most are self- centered, shallow Barbies but Silena was one of the better ones.

"I got some news. Luke messed up." I said which got everyone's attention, "before he hasn't let any information out about the spy but he called them 'her' so we know it is one of the girls. Apparently she told him about me but I was able to convince him otherwise without siren speak. I know he has a 'little surprise' planned for the war and the only one who knows about it is Ethan and a few higher ups."

"Maybe you can overshadow one of them and ask. He may just think that they forgot." Said Annabeth.

"He is smarter than that and the way that he talks about it what he has planned is not easily forgotten. He just doesn't let anything out." I said banging my fist in frustration.

"That is why every detail you can get is needed. Do you have any other information?" I shook my head angry I couldn't get anything else "Well then you should get back. He will be suspicious if you are gone any longer because he thinks you're a spy. He is not easily persuaded." Said Chiron calling the meeting to an end. Most of the heads of the cabins filed out except for my friends. They all told me to be safe and I quickly created a portal and went back to the titan camp.

I was a spy for the Gods for a while. I had started being a spy when Artemis was kidnapped. Chiron didn't want me to be the spy because I was a child of the big three but I swore on the river Styxs that I would not truly join Cronus and his army. This was after Percy snuck out so he had no idea. It was easy for me to pretend that I hated the gods and the look of betrayal I got from Annabeth and Percy was enough to remove any doubt of my loyalty. But getting information from Cronus or the higher ups without seeming to be a spy is like pulling teeth.

The reason why it was easy for me to lie to them is because I don't feel like the half-blood world is for me. Everyone treats me differently because of my condition and sometimes I wish I could stop juggling three worlds, my ghost part, my mortal part, and my demigod part. The only reason why I would stay is because I need to protect my mom but I would give up living the demigod life. I could do it because the ectoplasm in my blood hides my scent from monsters but if they see me then they would attack.

"Hello! Earth to Ghost lady!" said a younger demigod snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked noticing that I was floating through the middle of camp.

"You were zoned out again and was just floating through camp I had to chase you to tell you that Lord Cronus wants to talk to you." Said the child of Hecate.

I walked to the tent that the lord of time stays in and hoped that he might tell me about the secret plan.

"Ash, I just wanted to see if you are ready for tomorrow's battle. Also I want you to stay beside me at all times in the fight so that my plan will work. You see, a child of the big three will raze or save Olympus. With you there and me making sure you stay alive the chance is greater that we will win." Said Lu. . . Cronus. Well I was sure to make him angry. Annabeth thinks that if he I shocked at the beginning of battle he won't fight as well. So with him making him stay with him will make him more shocked when I show him I was a spy.

"My lord, I hope this is not too bold to ask but you keep mentioning a surprise. What is it?" I asked using my best humbled voice. I lowered my head to make it seem as if I was nervous about asking, which I was because this had a very low chance of succeeding. I unconsciously rubbed my arm where I was stung. It was one way to tell if I was nervous.

He chuckled a very creepy chuckle and said, "I am not telling you but just know that it will amaze you. It will certainly help us win. With them fighting the surprise they would have to leave Olympus unguarded. Now go get ready for tomorrow." He said sending me away but he still watched me suspiciously.

All I had to do was get some rest for tomorrow. Sleep did not come easily and when it did my dream was about a town called Amity Park.

**The next day**

I was next to Cronus on the Williamsburg Bridge where the spy said Percy was going to fight at. No matter how many times the titan lord denied it he was afraid of Percy and the sooner he was dead he thought the better. He had sent the Minotaur and other monsters to fight them while we and the rest of the group stayed back. It wasn't long until the monsters came running back. Percy was there and the other demigods were coming. Percy fought the monsters that came and when Cronus attacked Percy we discovered that Percy had taken on the curse of Achilles'. Percy signaled me with a nod.

"My lord, I see another problem." I said already turned into a ghost.

"What!?" he shouted at me.

"This." I said as I shot black ectoplasm at his face which blasted him backwards. "I am a spy." With that I started attacking his army. It wasn't long until I heard Annabeth cry out. I looked down and saw that Nakamura stabbed Annabeth when she went to protect Percy. Percy wouldn't let anyone near and no one dared to. I flew down and grabbed Annabeth to carry her to the hotel that was being used as base.

It wasn't long to fly to the plaza hotel though I tried not to move Annabeth too much. Silena was the first to see Annabeth and after she led us to the temporary infirmary she ran off crying. This was strange because she hardly cries. The only times I saw he cry were when Beckendorf died and now but she acted as if those had been her fault. I helped the Apollo healer as best I could but she was doing pretty badly. When Percy rushed in with another healer I left.

Silena had left after she talked with Percy and Annabeth to try to get Clarisse to see reason but I couldn't see how she could do it. Thalia came in.

"So ghost girl it's nice to see you when you are not acting like a spy. How did Luke take finding out you're a spy?" asked Thalia when she saw me.

"Nice to see you too tree hugger and he took it like ectoplasm to the face, literally." I said smirk. Though it hurt to have to fire at someone who looks like Luke his expression was priceless.

We all rested after the fight and soon we got word of a truce party. Percy, Thalia, and Grover went to meet them and I followed invisibly. I guess my curiosity got the better of me. Prometheus, a hyperborean giant, an empousi, and Ethan Nakamura was there. Prometheus tried to persuade Percy to surrender and while he did this I overshadowed Ethan. I was able to copy his voice but his dark eye turned a glowing blue. Percy and the others saw this but didn't say anything. After Prometheus gave Percy Pandora's Jar we left.

It was not long after that I was back in the titan camp talking to Cronus. I had to tell him where Ethan went to stab Percy but I had not seen anything.

"I see. If your memory improves, I will expect. . ." he said tapping the blade of his scythe. He winced as if hurt by something.

"He's still fighting you, isn't he? Luke…" I said using Ethan's voice.

"Say that again and you will lose your tongue. I am in complete control and soon I will no longer need to use this body!" he spat at me.

"Of course, my lord." I said rubbing the spot where I was stung. I stopped suddenly. I couldn't let him think that Ethan was acting strangely. Thankfully Queen Sess saved me from being scrutinized.

"Is the surprise ready to be released?" he asked when the Dracaena came in.

"Yessss, my lord." She said hissing her s's.

I took a shot at Annabeth's idea, "Surprise?" I asked. Luke's face twisted in fury. He was really annoyed.

"The Draken you Idiot the one that only a child of Ares can kill. How could you have forgotten." He said looking me in the eye. That is when he froze. It was time for me to get out of here since he saw my eye. When I left Ethan collapsed from being overshadowed and Cronus wasn't prepared to stop time to trap me though he swung his scythe at me. It missed by inches and I was so focused on getting out of there that I didn't turn intangible to dodge the arrows. One arrow hit my left arm and the other hit my left side.

I started to fall I quickly made a portal to fall through and landed in the middle of a meeting. Percy and Thalia were the first to reach me. I heal faster so I told them to not waste bandages on me when they pulled out the arrows. The wounds leaked ectoplasm since I was in my ghost form but since it was slightly thicker I didn't come out too fast.

"They're sending a draken that only a child of Ares can kill. They know that they aren't here so their sending a monster we can't defeat. With us battling it they want to attack the empire state building." I said turning into a human to rest. I drank some nectar and ate some ambrosia to speed up the healing process.

"Silena better hurry up with the Ares cabin." Said Percy and then sent us in groups to fight monsters.

The draken still didn't show up yet but I led a group of demigods to fight the monsters around the Empire building to guard it. Soon the draken came. Percy went to fight it and I helped but we were getting nowhere. That is when the Ares cabin led by . . . wait they were led by Silena. With my enhanced vision I could see it was her and not Clarisse. Before I could stop her the fighting of the draken started. Silena was killed and Clarisse came and destroyed the draken with the blessing of Ares.

As Silena died we found out that she was the spy and that she did not give my being a spy until now is because she figured that she didn't need to tell him everything. We all fought hard and we were quite relieved when hades showed up with Demeter and Persephone because it would help having three gods fight here. Also, Nico was with them. I had followed Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover up to Olympus but I was told to fight with the others at the bottom.

It was a couple of hours before the fighting stopped. We had won but many were lost. Percy got the gods to promise to change and was named savior of Olympus. I was given the job of collecting the bodies of the dead demigods. I walked through the streets as a human and searched for the places that I felt death. I can tell where it is because I am a daughter of hades. I was almost done when I found her.

The door was broken open and the once nice apartment, my mom's brother was rich and he sent us money though mom refused most of it, was destroyed and my mom lay there with a huge claw mark across her chest. A hell hound had killed her. I don't remember what happened the rest of the day but the next thing I know is that I am waking up in the new hades cabin. Apparently Hecate trying to make up for what she did helped build some new cabins. Though not all were finished. The destruction was blamed on an earthquake and the mortals bought it. My friends came to the funeral that was a few day after and I even saw my uncle Vlad there who is my only other mortal relative, but I didn't talk to him. When the service was over we returned to camp. I had plenty of new scars from the war. I had to cover my arms to avoid people staring at me in New York.

A week before the summer ended the cabin leaders held a meeting. We were discussing what the bead for the summer would be. It would be my ninth and final bead.

"Chiron I want you to know that I will not be returning next year." I said firmly.

The others were shocked and wouldn't stop talking.

"Why do you want to leave Ash?" asked Chiron letting me explain to the others.

"I can't keep juggling three worlds. I have to deal with the demigod world, the mortal world, and the ghost world. I have also been treated differently and don't deny it. People avoid me and it is not just because of who my father is. There are people in this camp that have trouble dealing with the fact that I am half-ghost. There are those that don't care that I am a halfa but I don't belong here. Can you please understand." I said hoping that they would let it be.

"Ash I respect your decision. You have fought bravely and did not let these feelings control you during the war. But I must ask where will you stay?" asked Chiron worriedly.

"I have an uncle in Amity Park." I said seeing if this would help.

"I could perhaps go over and ask him to be your guardian. I would have to pretend that I work for an agency but it wouldn't be the first time this has happened. You just have to be careful to keep everything a secret and watch out for monsters. If you ever need to you can always come back here." He said.

"That sounds good. I still can see my friends right or talk with iris messages, right Chiron?" I said noticing the faces of my friends at the fact that I was leaving. It would be hard to tell Nico because he may feel that he is losing two sisters.

"Of course." He said nodding his head.

By the end of the meeting it was decided that the bead would be the empire state building surrounded by the names of who died in the battle. I even noticed that they put my mom's name there to which cheered me up. With that I went over to my half-brother to explain my decision.

**I hope you like it. I am not that great at writing fight scenes and some parts are quite boring I know but it will get better. Do you like the fact that Ash is a spy? Please review it is greatly appreciated. Next Vlad comes into the picture.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read and enjoy.**

**Chiron's POV**

It was noon when I had gotten off the plane. I didn't run here because this was not an ordinary town visit and when I would call a cab they would wonder what a stranger in a wheelchair was doing rolling into town. I would have to call a cab that would fit a wheelchair so that they wouldn't question me.

"Sir, do you need any help calling a cab?" asked a stewardess that had followed me out.

"Yes and thank you very much." I said giving a polite smile and told her I could get around without her pushing me when she started to help.

I followed her to a counter to get a cab when I told her I didn't have any luggage because I was only here for business for one day. They called a cab that would be able to hold me in my wheelchair. As I waited for the cab I mulled over what I was doing.

I was here to talk to Vlad Masters about Ash. She needed a home now that she wasn't coming back to camp. I could not help but feel thankful to Ash. Even though she felt that she didn't belong at camp she did not join the titan army. This is why I am letting her go. She is strong enough to fight off the monsters that find her, and thankfully the ectoplasm in her blood hides her scent. I wondered how she would hide what she was. She would of course to go out to fly but this was 'Americas Most Haunted city'. There were even ghost hunters and a ghost that fought other ghosts. When I approached her she just said that she would give her ghost half a name. She used her middle name, Raven, though this confused the campers listening. She kept her middle name a secret because she did not want to be called 'Bird-brain' she once told me when I asked.

The ghost, Danny Phantom, was actually a halfa along with her uncle, Vlad. Since ghosts were dead it fell to hades to decide what to do. He felt that as long as what they did would not end up destroying the war or something similar they could continue their existence not knowing about the gods. They had all decided, once the first halfa showed up, that they would not tell anyone their secret. A ghost, called clockwork, who is the master of time, comes and tells us if we should be worried about a ghost's actions. He explained to us that it is not a good idea to know too much about the future and that everything happens for a reason when we asked him about it. How long it would take Ash to find out their secrets or how long she would keep hers was a mystery but it would certainly be interesting.

The cab, which was pretty much a van that was handicap accessible pulled up and they got me in. it was silent the whole thirty twenty minutes to amity park. Just outside the city was a sign that said 'Amity Park a nice place to live' and the top right corner seemed to be burned off.

"So where are you going again?" the driver asked me.

"44678**(if you know the importance of these numbers leave a review. In the next chapter I will tell you but it is sort of like a riddle and here is a clue: Riiing! Riiing!)** Ghost lane." I replied.

"So you have business with Mr. Masters?" he said.

"Yes I do." I said as we pulled in front of a mansion that was near town hall. His mansion was three times bigger than the Big House, which was quite big, and looked as if he had a greenhouse attached to it. It had a path that ended in stairs going to the door. It was only two stories and was still tall. Three normal sized houses could have been built on the property. I was unloaded from the van and the driver walked up to the mansion with me carrying a wooden board. When we reached the stairs he laid the board on the stairs so that I could get up them.

"We have this so that people in wheel chairs would not have so much trouble getting up stairs." He said steadying the make shift ramp as I went up, "Since you are not staying for the whole day I will stay out here to take you back to the airport."

I thanked him and knocked on the door. A maid opened the door. She was wearing a maid's outfit and had light blond hair and brown eyes.

A maid opened the door. She was wearing a maid's outfit she was short and had light blond hair and brown eyes and was fiddling with a bracelet. Inside the main hall was green and gold with a lot of football memorabilia.

"You're Mr. Brunner, aren't you?" I nodded, "Mr. Masters is waiting for you and my name is Julie."

She led me to a pair of large doors that led to his study. His desk was in front of enormous bookshelves that seemed to have every book there is. One wall was completely glass. He had a portrait of himself on one wall and a sign football below it.

"Hello Mr. Brunner. I am Vlad masters and you said that you needed to talk to me about Ashley." He said. He was in his forties but had long white hair that was tied back and a very short white beard. He had pale skin, blue eyes, and an aristocratic air about him.

"Yes Mr. Masters. I would like to say that I am sorry about the loss of your sister. I had met her before and she was a kind person." I said kindly. There was a flash of emotion in his eye but he didn't let it show again.

"Thank you for your sympathy but can we please cut to the chase?" he said.

"Of course. Your niece, Ashley, has no other family and since she is not old enough to live on her own we need to know if you can take her in." I said explaining the situation.

"What about her father?" Vlad asked me confused.

"I am afraid that her father died in the Earthquake also. He was visiting them when it hit. Ashley was lucky to get out alive. Her father's family won't take her in." I lied easily. Ash already knew the story I came up with.

"I have never taken care of a child before Mr. Brunner. We have hardly ever talked." He said thinking about something. I knew it wasn't about taking care of her but hiding his secret from her. his servants are most likely ghost but they somehow are able to hide it.

"She is sixteen and is very independent. She does have Dyslexia and ADHD but that is no obstacle for her and you would have plenty of time to talk." I said. A moment of silence past .

"Very well I will take her in." he said finally.

"That is great. How long do you need to prepare for her arrival?" I said happily.

"I have a room that she could have and I can enroll her in Casper High. Could she come on Friday so that she has time to pack and to settle down here before school starts?" he said.

"That seems like a good idea. I will call you to tell you the time the flight arrives." I said.

"I will have someone there to pick her up. Good bye Mr. Brunner and have a safe flight." Vlad said as he showed me the door.

"Good bye Mr. Masters and I am sorry for your loss." I said as I left.

**Vlad's POV**

So my niece was coming to live here. I was happy actually that I would get to know her since I miss my sister. I hide my emotions but I was close to my sister. The reason why I haven't talked to Ashley that much because she spends a lot of time at a camp. When I went to the funeral she didn't talk to me.

Julie came up to me turning off her bracelet. I had created the bracelets for my workers to hide their ghost form. She now had light blue skin and purple eyes. Her hair was the same color and she was glowing like all ghosts do.

"Call a meeting in the study, Julie, I have some news and new rules." I said. She nodded and floated off. I could tell where ghosts were so I knew none of them were eavesdropping. With the amount of ghost here you would think that Daniel would come blowing this place to bits like he does with every fight but I made it so that the ghost's energy that triggers his ghost sense is trapped here. If he entered this place it would be constantly going off.

I was in my study and the ghosts started flying in. Even Skulker was there.

"I need to tell you that my niece is going to be staying here and because of this you will all have to have your bracelets on while she is in the house. Skulker, you will have to be more careful when coming. We don't want her to get suspicious." I said as everyone nodded. Many did not look happy because they hated being disguised.

I walked up to a ghost that looked like a racecar driver with messy brown hair and gold eyes, "George you will pick her up from the airport when she comes. I will also like most of you to help hid any ghost inventions that I left around to make sure she doesn't find them. I would also like some of you to help get her room ready. Do you understand?" I said and all of them nodded. I had six days to get ready. I was going to decorate her room with what I remembered of what she likes. Which were the colors black and blue.

**How do you like it? Please leave a review and if you figure out what 44678 means. And once again the clue is Riiing! Riiing! Leave your answer in a review. Here is a cookie. (::)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do you like the cover I made for this story? It is Ash and her ghost form Raven so that you have an Idea of what they look like. I couldn't make them look 'real' but I think it turned out well. Ash is holding a sword while Raven holds a black ecto blast she also has scares from her battles on her arms. One more thing, the mystery of 44678. The clue was Riiing! Riiing! The clue means the telephone. Each number has a group of three letters. If you take the letters corresponding to 44678 you can spell out ghost. 4=g & h 6=o 7=s and 8=t. Now please read, review, and enjoy this cookie. (::)**

**Ash's POV**

I hate airports. They are crowded, noisy, people push and shove you through security, and, like what is happening now, the person in front of you in the McDonald's line has a problem choosing what she wants. I have been standing behind her for ten minutes hearing her talk to herself about what she wants. I wanted McDonalds, though, so I had to put up with this. FINALLY! She left. She didn't order anything she just walked off saying, "I don't want McDonalds." So I have just been wasting my time here only for her to leave without ordering. After I ordered my hamburger, fries, and blueberry pomegranate smoothie I went back to the waiting area.

I would miss camp but I didn't belong there and wanted to try and live normally for a while. Nico reacted as I thought he would. At first he wouldn't talk to me and then he started to try and change my mind. When I wouldn't stay he got upset and stalked of muttering about how I would probably end up like Bianca. After two days had past he got over it and made me promise him to Iris Message him at least once a week. On the last day I had packed all of my clothes, armor, sword which can morph into a phone, and my picture of my friends. It was a goodbye gift from them. Nico, Thalia, Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Clarisse, and the Stoll brothers in it. I played one last prank on the camp in the morning, I duct taped all the doors shut and Percy to the roof of the big house without waking him up and don't ask me how.

"Now boarding at gate 27 to Illinois." The attendant said over the speaker bringing me out of my thoughts. I got my backpack and walked towards the entrance. I was nervous because Zeus is only allowing me to fly on an airplane this one time. He lets me fly in my ghost form but that is all. I got an aisle seat next to a young married couple who would not stop telling each other how much they love each other. We took off and when we finally could get out our iPods and whatever the person in front of me decided to recline his chair so as I reached down to my backpack that I put under my seat I got a face full of chair. The couple next to me started making out. A kid was kicking the back of my seat while his mother was sleeping. This was going to be a long flight at least I got to listen to my IPOD as Second Chance by Shinedown started playing.

**An airport in Illinois**

The flight was horrible. The guy in front would not put his chair up so I had no room, the honeymooners made-out the whole time, a kid behind me kept kicking the seat no matter how many times I told him to stop, and the stewardess spilled water all over me when we hit some turbulence. I blame Zeus. When I got off there was a news crew. My uncle was an important person and word got out that he was going to be taking care of his niece. I pulled my hood to my black hoodie up to hide my face and continued on. My hoodie was unzipped to show my camp half-blood shirt and I had my camp necklace, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. I found a guy holding a sign that said Masters and I walked over to him. For some reason my ghost sense went off, which is black smoke coming from my mouth and makes me feel uncomfortably warm because as a ghost I am naturally cold, but I held it back. He was in a suit, was balding with brown hair, brown eyes and was about an inch taller than me and I was 5' 9''.

"Hello. You must be Ashley. I'm George and I'll drive you home." Said George. We got my bags which was a duffel bag and a regular suitcase. We had to walk through reporters which I still didn't understand. Seriously to anyone else I am just a normal teenager and not the daughter of hades who happens to be half dead. I was happy I wore my hoodie. I had scars on my arms from fighting and training. And they would raise some questions. I ignored them as best as I could but they were like children and I was a shiny new object that they wanted to check out. George walked me out to a limo and closed the door for me. He got in and started driving very carefully. I could tell he wantd to go faster but was holding back.

"So Mr. George . . ." I started saying.

"Please Miss Masters call me George." He interrupted.

"Only if you call me Ash. Now is it true that Amity park is the most haunted place in America?" I said a little excited. If there were that many ghost I could get into the ghost zone since I have never been there. There must be many portals appearing. I have the ability to create portals but they are only to places that I have already been. So I spent a long time when I found out about this power shadow traveling everywhere I could.

"There are ghosts that come and they are all fought off by a ghost kid called Danny Phantom." He said though when he said Danny Phantom he was a little angry. It was quiet for most of the ride. I asked him about my uncle and what he was like. I hardly talked to him because I have been in camp for most of my life. And of course he said how he was a great person and was complimenting him. We passed a sign that said 'Amity Park. A nice place to live' that had a corner burned off. I laughed at the irony.

I looked out the window to see where the house was and when we pulled up at my uncle's mansion I just stared. 44678 ghost lane was huge. It was bigger than the big house at camp. There was a greenhouse attached to it and the pathway going to the door ended in a few stairs. Telling by the windows it was only two stories but it was only a little shorter than the big house. Three houses could be built on the property. George carried my suitcase while I carried my backpack and duffel bag. He wanted to get my duffel bag to but that had my armor, picture, and other items I wanted to be kept safe.

The inside was huge and he was definitely a Packers fan judging by the amount of green and gold and football memorabilia. My uncle was in the living room which had a huge 3-d TV and pretty much all of the movies ever made. He was on the phone talking about one of his businesses. I sat down on one of the very comfy couches to wait. They were so comfy that I almost fell asleep because the plane ride was hell.

"Ash it is so nice to see you." Vlad said. He wore a black suit and had long white hair pulled back in a ponytail and some sort of white beard/goatee thing. It wasn't long but he had hair on his chin. He had blue eyes that looked like mine and moms.

"Hey Uncle V what's up?" I said. He didn't like how I was really relaxed but he was so uptight I think he needs to have someone around that isn't all about work. Another thing we have in common is that we both have tempers. I got mine from both sides of my family so people shouldn't get me angry if they know what is good for them.

"Oh nothing. How was your flight." He asked politely.

"The flight was worse than a monkey with a chainsaw." I said with a frown, my back and legs still ached from the trip.

"I'm sorry about that but let's give you a tour." He said leading me away from the comfort that is called a couch. He led me to a kitchen that the chef, Eric, a tall older man with black hair that is greying and blue eyes, was working in. Whatever he was making smelled wonderful. Each room was big but I was not allowed to go into his study. There was a gym, a library, an indoor pool, a movie theater, the greenhouse, and dining room. Up the stair there were many rooms. He showed me where he stays, were his workers stay, and my room.

The first thing I did was jump onto the bed. It was the best bed ever. He apparently had the room redone because there was a very faint smell of paint. The walls were painted black and there was a blue rug and the wood floor. My bed had black cover and blue pillows. There was a desk near the window that looked out towards the city. The desk was for homework and there was a laptop on it. I had my own bathroom that had a walk-in shower, and a Jacuzzi bath tub. It was a good sized bathroom. There was also a walk-in closet.

"Wow thank you Uncle V this is awesome." I said as I looked around. There was a big smile on my face and he looked happy that I liked it.

"I remembered that you liked the combination of black and blue. Your bags are already here and if you want you can go shopping for some clothes to fill the rest of your closet because you don't have that much. I'll give you a credit card just don't go overboard." He said.

"Really! Thank you. When I am done unpacking can I walk around the city so that I know where everything is? I could go to the mall then." I asked excitedly.

"Of course just be careful and be home before six because that is when dinner will be ready." He said handing me a credit card with a note allowing me to use it. **(Don't quote me or anything I am not sure but I believe that if the card isn't under your name you need a signed note from the person to use it.)**

He left so I could unpack. I opened my duffel bag and hid my armor in the very back of my closet. I put my picture from my friends on the table next to my bed that had a lamp and alarm clock. I hung up my clothes in my closet and he was right there is a lot of room. I had a lot of shirts that said random things like 'People are like Slinkys. Completely useless but make you smile when you push them down the stairs.' And other phrases. I also had shirts with Greek monsters and ghosts and skeletons. As I finally finished unpacking I thought about the one strange thing about this place. I had to continually fight back my ghost sense. I can pick up the presence of a ghost that is pretty far away but I only felt mine when I entered the mansion. It usually happened when I met one of the staff. There were the maids Julie, Mary, and Emily. The chef Eric and the driver George. The butler Andrew and the others. But they were all normal people.

I grabbed my purse, and Vlad's credit card. And walked outside. A word about my uncle, he is in love with a married woman and has a book he wrote in called plans to win Maddie, and destroy the buffoon called jack. How I know this I saw it on his desk when he showed me his room. He even put a picture of his face over Jack's in a picture with Maddie. He even has a white cat, which hisses at me constantly, called Maddie. Oh well my uncle is obsessive.

It was three o'clock so I had enough time. I walked through the city which was quieter than New York of course. I talked to three teenagers and ten continued to the mall. The group of teens was made up of a Goth girl, an African American guy who was a techno geek, and a guy with messy black hair and blue eyes. They were all my age. They were called Sam, Tucker, and Danny but before they could ask my name my ghost sense went off and they said that they were late for something and hurried off.

I bought a good amount of clothes. I got some new jeans. Some had ripped knees but most of them weren't ripped. I bought some tank tops and camisoles and new t-shirts. By then it was five thirty and I had a lot of bags to carry. I went behind the mall and made sure no one was around. I set my bags down and created a portal to my room. I picked up my bags and went in. luckily there was no one there. If there was I would siren speak them into forgetting. I put the new clothes away and went to the dining room. I surprised Vlad because he didn't hear me come in but I just told him that I can be really quiet if I wanted to. For dinner we had one of my favorite's chicken potpie.

"Ashley, one of my old college friends heard you were staying with me and invited us to dinner tomorrow so you can meet their son and daughter and welcome you to Amity. They are the Fenton's." he said and put a forced smile on. I ignored it.

"That sounds fun." I said. I really wanted to make some friends since I didn't at my other schools, I got kicked out of two of them, because the others tended to avoid me. Maybe with all of the ghost attacks they would ignore their uneasiness around me.

After dinner I watched the Avengers movie in the movie theater. And when it was over I went to my room to sleep. It was only nine P.M. but I had a long day. I changed into my Pajamas which was a pair of grey sweatpants and an old black tank top. I was asleep before my head hit the pillows.

**Saturday**

I had a dreamless sleep. I had slept till six. I was always an early riser but I still yawned. I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower and got changed into my 'People are like Slinkys. Completely useless but make you smile when you push them down the stairs.' Shirt which is black with white letters, a pair of dark blue jeans, and my hoodie. I made my bed which is one thing you get into a habit of when you live at camp half-blood. When I was ready I put on my tennis shoes and went to the kitchen. Eric wasn't there yet so I hunted through the fridge. I pulled out a bagel. I put the bagel in the toaster and made some coffee. By the time I was putting cream cheese on the toasted bagel Eric came in.

"You didn't have to get yourself breakfast Ash (they all knew I liked to be called Ash but my uncle refused to use my nickname)." He said.

I looked at him sleepily and with a yawn I said, "I'm just used to getting my own breakfast at home. I don't mind." I poured a cup of coffee for myself and put some cream and sugar in. I put the pot of coffee back and grabbed my plate. I went to the dining room to eat. The rest of the day was boring. I heard my uncle say something about being foiled again by Phantom. He is a little melodramatic and what he said confused me but was distracted by my ghost sense going off when Andrew, the butler came into the main hall. This was very strange but they couldn't be ghosts. But something is up and I want to know what it is. I walked around and came across a door that I haven't seen before. He never told me I couldn't look in here some I tried to open it a sensor came out of the wall and a woman's voice told me to scan my hand to get in. I wouldn't be able to get in normally but before I could walk through the door invisibly Vlad came.

"Ashley, what are you doing?! Stay away from that door." He said with a slightly raised voice.

"Sorry but you never showed me this door and never told me to stay out." I said.

"Just don't go in there." He said and walked away. I contemplated going in anyway but decided against it. I went to my room and changed into some shorts, and a sweatshirt and went to the gym. I started running on a treadmill for a while. I then started to do pushups and sit-ups. I did this for an hour and then went to get another quick shower. I forgot to get lunch and I spun around in my spiny chair that was in my room. Couple hours later it was time to go to the Fenton's. We took the limo even though we could have walked. When we stepped out in front of the building George drove off. It was a tall red brick building. It also had this metal thing on top and a neon sign that took me a while to figure out said Fenton.

A large man in an orange jumpsuit answered the door. He had short black hair that was greying near the bottom.

"V-man how are you doing." He shout grabbing Vlad in a big hug.

"Hi Jack put me down now." He said forcefully. We walked in when he put him down.

"So you are Ashley, Vlad's niece. Danny has some of his friends over so you can meet them too." He said.

In the living room there was a woman who introduced herself as Maddie that had a teal blue jumpsuit on. I could see Vlad look at her fondly while shooting glares at Jack. Immediately a girl with red hair and blue eyes came and introduced herself as Jazz. She wore a black shirt and teal blue pants and a blue headband. She struck me as the psychiatrist type when she started asking if I was doing well with my mother dying. She watched Vlad a lot as if she thought he was planning something. Danny, Sam, and Tucker who were talking while this was happening saw me. They were shocked that I was Vlad's niece.

"Wait, your Vlad Master's niece." Said Danny, he wore blue jeans, red tennis shoes, and a white t-shirt with red trim and a red oval.

"Yeah I just came in yesterday." I said a little awkwardly. They watched me suspiciously as if I was plotting something but I ignored this. They just didn't like my uncle. Sam wore a black shirt that showed her stomach. She also had a black and green skirt, long purple socks and combat boots. Tucker had a red beret, a long sleeved yellow shirt, and green pants. They all wore the same thing as yesterday.

"So what year of Casper high are you in?" I asked trying to start up a conversation.

"We're going to be juniors and Jazz is going to college this year. Oh and by the way I am Tucker Foley that is T. F. for Too Fine." Said Tucker as he flirted with me.

After a while I said, "Okay. So how is the school here? And what do your parents do?"

Tucker look upset. Danny answered, "Just like any other school and my parents are ghost hunters."

"Really?" I said. Danny looked a little embarrassed and started to rub the back of his neck. Note to self when Danny is nervous he rubs back of neck. By then it was time to eat.

We had spaghetti and garlic bread. The food was good and the dinner turned interesting as the 'Frankenweenies', hotdogs that are now alive, broke out of the fridge. We had fun rounding them up. I won the game when I got three of them. Jack talked about the ghosts that attack. I learned about the box ghost, Skulker, Desiree, and the lunch lady. He even showed me a ghost hunting gun and this machine that finds ghosts. It turned on and said that there were three ghosts in the area but was overloading trying to tell him where. So if one was me who was the other two. After dinner we all talked. Vlad kept shooting Jack and Danny glares and Danny was returning them. Something big must have happened between them for them to hate each other.

Maybe Danny knows that Vlad likes Maddie. Jazz talked to me about her college and when she found out that I had dyslexia and ADHD she started questioning me about it because if she was to be a psychiatrist she would have to know this information. Soon Vlad called George to pick us up and we were back at home.

I stayed up playing games on my computer. I lost track of time and then realized it was midnight. I got ready for bed and before I fell asleep I thought that Danny is kind of cute.

**Danny's POV**

So that girl we met yesterday is related to Vlad. I thought as I flew into my room at midnight after I patrolled the area to make sure there were no ghosts. There is something different about her. When dad brought out the specter detector it said there were three ghosts. So there was me and Vlad but who is the third. It could have just picked up a random ghost in town but there was nothing here when I looked tonight. Maybe Vlad made her half ghost if she is one. I wouldn't surprise me. Though he would tell her I was half ghost and when I brought up Phantom she was curious. Either she is a really good actor or she really doesn't know who and what I am. She was a mystery. When we were talking she was funny and made jokes. She is a little sarcastic. She's really pretty too . . . wait what I just thought. Oh great! I'm crushing on the enemy's niece.

"Hello Ghost child."

"Come on! Why couldn't you show up earlier." I said because I was just about to go to sleep. I changed into Phantom and attacked.

**So how do you like the chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. They are both crushing on each other. But will the fact that Vlad is her uncle cause Danny to be suspicious and stay away? You'll just have to wait and see.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**Monday Ash's POV**

Today was my first day of school. I was nervous because I had been kicked out of a school before. At least I was not kicked out of as many schools as Percy. I stepped onto the cold wood floor. That was the downside of wood floors. They get cold but I like the look of them. I had woken up two hours early because I was nervous. I took a quick shower and put on my jeans, a black tank top with a cartoon ghost on it, and my black hoodie and shoes. I grabbed my backpack and went down to the kitchen. I made coffee, and poured myself some chocolate cereal that Vlad was hesitant to get. He thought it wasn't healthy but Demeter would be proud that I was eating cereal. After that I wandered around the mansion. I sat down in the library and dozed off. My uncle woke me up and I rushed out. He wanted me to go in the limo so that I would be safer but that would make me look like a stuck up brat.

Casper High looked like any other high school. I went to the office to get my schedule and locker combination. I got a locker near the lunchroom. I put my stuff in the locker and tried to find my class.

"Hey you're the niece of the Mayor right?" said a preppy sounding Hispanic voice. A girl in a pink shirt and jeans came running towards me. I would say that she was a daughter of Aphrodite with the way that all the boys watched her. "I'm Paulina and why don't you walk with me." She said pulling me along before I could answer. We stopped at a group of teens that seemed to believe that they owned the school.

"Hey your Uncle's the mayor right?" said a blond buff guy.

"Yes but I would like to be called Ash." I said hating that they would only think of me as my uncle's niece.

"That's a nice name I am dash the football star." He said trying to impress me. Keyword trying. He probably had low intelligence and the way Paulina was glaring at him I would be murdered by her if I fell for it.

A blonde girl named star (seriously who names their kid star) decided to break the tension. "Anyways we want you to join the A-listers. We are the most popular and richest in the school and you even have the looks too." She said thinking this would win me over.

Now it sounded nice to be popular but I would like to have a few good friends than many fake friends. I also had trouble fitting in and I sort of liked being known as the loner for some reason. All of the A-Listers were watching me expectantly.

"No." I said. "You all seem like stuck up brats." They all stared at me as if they couldn't fathom why I didn't want to join them. Soon those astonished looks turned to complete fury.

"You are no better than those losers like Fenton. You are not allowed to be near us. We will ruin your time at school." Yelled Paulina at my retreating figure. The whole hall grew quiet as the watched me go. I sometimes shoot myself in the foot with what I say and it looks like I just got a group of enemies that have power over the student body. Oh well I can still take them. My first class was English which would be a nightmare. Hopefully I am not called on to read. I walked in to the classroom ten seconds before the bell rang.

"You were nearly late Miss Masters don't make it a habit like Fenton." Said the teacher Mr. Lancer. He was the vice principal and was balding.

I sat down in between Sam and Paulina. Paulina was glaring at me while Sam looked at me suspiciously. Class started when Danny walked in late looking extremely tired and received the first detention of the year. He sat down in front of Sam.

Mr. Lancer started passing out books called "Fallen Angels" by Walter Dean Myers which is a book about Vietnam.

"We are going to read this wonderful book that talk about the conditions of fighting in the Vietnam War. I will call on you to read and will stop you when I want to make sure everyone is paying attention. Let's start with Dash." He said.

I didn't bother to open the book but I tried my best to pay attention and not let the ADHD distract me. After a while Lancer noticed me leaning back in my desk with my arms folded and not using my book.

"Miss Masters just because you are rich doesn't mean you don't have to follow along. I want you to read next." He said sternly.

"I can't I have ADHD and Dyslexia. I am paying as much attention I can." I said in a flat bored tone.

"At least try to read." He said watching me open the book. At least he told me what the page number was.

It took me five minutes to read one small paragraph. This made everyone snicker except for Danny and his friends who were a little sympathetic.

"She's so stupid which is why she didn't join us." Whispered Paulina to Dash. I heard though.

I turned to her and said angrily, "It could not be because you're all snobby kids who think they are better than everyone else." She started to swear in Spanish while Lancer quieted us down because it caused an outbreak among the popular kids.

"No one is to make fun of her dyslexia and Masters do not insult the other students." Said lancer.

"Of course sir" I said with a smile and when he turned around I said under my breathe so that Paulina would hear, "I'll even get their bottles for them." She was livid when I pretty much called her a baby.

The rest of the day went without incident. Except I almost blew up the chemistry classroom. I became the mythology teacher's favorite since I knew all the stories we went over, big surprise there (sarcasm).

Lunch came and I got a Sloppy Joe and French Fries. All the groups sat together. The A-listers' table was glaring at me, the nerds looked scared of me, the band geeks ignored me not wanting to attract more bullying from the A-Listers, drama club, etc. there was an empty table so I sat at it. I started eating when Danny and his group sat down.

"I must say that was awesome when you called them babies because I have to agree with you they can throw fits that would surprise you they were teens." Said Sam approvingly but she still watched me. They all did. Danny looked uncomfortable around me and I thought he blushed a little.

"So how do you like Amity Park?" asked tucker.

"I like it I just hope I get to see a ghost." I said. That is when my ghost sense went off but I wouldn't let it escape because it would look weird. But I noticed blue mist coming from Danny who quickly made an excuse to leave. He rushed out of the lunchroom and a ghost showed up. He was a blue round man who kept yelling about how he was the 'box ghost and I will take over the world with boxes and the occasional bubble wrap.'

I thirty seconds Danny Phantom, who had white hair, glowing green eyes, was tan, and wore a black and white jumpsuit with a symbol that looked like a P in a D, showed up and captured him in the 'cylindrical device' A.K.A a thermos. Phantom left, people cheered, and Danny came back. It was strange but not impossible. He has a ghost sense, he left before Phantom showed up, and they look similar. Not to mention the similarity of their names. He was Half-Ghost. I won't tell him I know yet. Maybe I can mess with them for a while.

"So how did you like seeing your first ghost? and why didn't you react like the others and hide under the tables." Asked Sam.

"In order, it was cool when Phantom showed up (insert blush from Danny. Seriously why should he blush?) And why didn't you hide. Anyways the box ghost isn't scary. He is kind of funny if he thinks he can rule with boxes." I said.

"He does make good sandwiches though." Said tucker and when he saw my look he explained, "He tries to scare us with his lunchbox of doom because the sandwiches would clog up our arteries."

"Really!" I said with a smile and started laughing. Which the others joined in on. When I was finished laughing I said, "Danny you have to admit you look like Phantom." He and the others paled instantly.

"Really we haven't noticed." He said almost keeping the tremor out of his voice. Yep he was Phantom.

"It doesn't matter. Do you want to walk around after school? We can go to the Nasty Burger. I'll buy." I said and they visibly relaxed and agreed. After lunch I had to go to history, art, and gym. History was boring and because of that I couldn't pay attention. I had always had trouble in history. Art was fun because I am a pretty decent at drawing. We were told to draw an animal so I drew a Black Cat. Gym was the best. I was pretty much born to fight so this class was easy. I changed into the gym uniform and we played dodge ball. Everyone saw my scars on my arms and was surprised. This made me nervous because my ghost form had the same scars and it would be too much of a coincidence if anyone noticed. I told them I got them in the earthquake of New York and hey ignored them except for Danny and his friends. Though Danny would blush when he saw I noticed. He was cute when he blushed. What did I just think?! i was on the team with Danny his friends and some other kids that weren't athletic. Danny was faking being a klutz and I have to admit he was good at it. The A-Listers were targeting me but I was able to get them all out. I even hit Paulina in the face. When she cried about it Mrs. Testloff (**I forgot if she was called this. If I am wrong please correct me.) **Told her to suck it up and she seemed proud at the power I threw the dodge balls. I dodged and caught and soon it was just me and Dash. I dodged all that he threw at me and I soon began pounding him with dodge balls. My team won and we were given extra credit for winning the first game.

After we had changed we left. Tucker ate a lot of food, Sam, a vegetarian, ordered a salad and Danny and I both got a hamburger and fries. After that we walked around and talked and though they were still nervous, probably about the fact that Vlad is my uncle because they seemed to hate each other, but they were more relaxed than they were at first. I walked home alone at eight o' clock. When I entered the mansion Vlad was looking at me angrily. It took me a while to understand why.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I forgot to call but I don't use my phone much (Monster could track me) and I made some friends and we went to the Nasty Burger and walked around it slipped my mind." I said quickly.

His expression lightened "I was just worried please call next time. So who are you friends with?" he said.

I hesitated but said, "Sam Mason, Tucker Foley, and Danny Fenton." He immediately started thinking.

"It is nice that you made friends." He said walking off and entering his study.

Confused as to why he didn't find it a problem I went to my room and started doing my English homework. By ten at night I had finished with my English homework which took an hour to decipher and my chemistry homework. I had worked for two hours. I changed into my pajamas and quickly fell asleep after realizing I had a crush on Danny.

**Vlad's POV**

So Ash is friends with Danny and his group. Maybe I could use this to my advantage. I could convince her to tell me about them or use her against them. But what do I do?

**So how was it? So ash found out Danny's secret and Vlad is plotting. What will he do if he finds out about her? Just to make it clear. Vlad cares about Ash but still plots and is evil. Please review and thank you to those who have. All of you get a cookie for doing so. (::). This is me reading reviews or finding out someone favorite or is following. \(*0*)/ I also have some news. I'm in an early college program and I use the laptop they gave me to write my stories. I have to give it back when my classes for this year end so I will have to use my mom's laptop or the computer in the guest room. Since I can't get on them as often because my mom asks for the laptop back when I am using it and my little brother is always on the computer in the guest room I won't be able to update as quickly but will continue this story. My classes end on may eighth so it will slow down around then. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Ash's POV Friday**

The rest of the week went by quickly and I only had to kill one monster. A Dracaena showed up so I quickly went ghost and destroyed it. That is when I met Danny Phantom/Fenton.

**Flashback Wednesday**

Just as the monster turned to dust my ghost sense went off.

"What was that and who are you?!" said the ghost boy in a shocked voice.

I decided he needed to know something just not everything. "That was a Greek monster called a Dracaena. Half woman with two snake bodies. They show up here and there and they are not friendly." I said.

He nodded but looked confused, "Why did you fight it and why did it turn to dust?" he asked.

"Monsters do that and if you want to know of the other monster you are going to have to look it up yourself. If I didn't fight it someone could get hurt also they are the reason I am like this. Even before I was a ghost I fought them. " I said. This was partly true because if we weren't chased I might not have been bitten by the ghost bug.

"How do you fight them because I protect this town?" he asked.

"Leave the monsters to me you can deal with the ghosts. Anyways you already have people that don't like you in this town. Only a few mortals can see the monsters. The others think that they are something else because the monsters cloud their vision." I said. I figured he had a hard enough time making sure there were people that liked him without making it look like he is beating an old lady or some other image. I also knew how to fight them better. They would probably only show up once in a while.

"Okay. So what is your name? I'm Danny Phantom." He said introducing himself.

"Raven." I said.

"So you won't help fight the ghost that attack?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"I don't want many enemies so I won't fight them unless it was necessary." I said.

"But I don't understand why did you fight them before?" he asked. after a while of deciding what I should do I decided to tell him of Demigods. After I explained it his eyes grew wide. I figured if I told him in this form and he found out about me I wouldn't have to explain so much after.

"So the Gods are real?" he said nervously.

"Yes but please keep this to yourself. Well, you can tell those you know can keep a secret (he probably would tell Sam and Tucker anyways). And remember Names have power so don't throw them out there." I said. Before I could leave Danny spoke.

"One thing. Who was your godly parent?" he asked.

"Lord Hades. God of the Underworld and the riches of the earth." I said. I turned and left.

**End Flashback**

The next day when his backpack was torn open by Dash a Greek Mythology book fell out but he quickly hid it. I brought it up and we started talking about the 'myths'. He was shocked that I knew them well because I was dyslexic but I told him my mom would read them to me. I still bring up the fact that he looks like Phantom to him and his friends. I still find it funny that they get nervous. Yes I know it is mean but I would say sorry if he found out about me. I figured that since I figured out what he was he would have to figure out what I was.

I had flown around afterward and ran into a ghost who calls himself Plasmius. He seemed evil and wanted me to join him in the fight against Phantom. I said no and he left. I went home and IM'd Nico and my friends. I told them about Amity Park and how there was another half ghost but I wouldn't give his name. I told them that it was his business. I had to end it when I heard Vlad outside the bathroom door.

Right now it was ten at night and I had snuck out to go for a nighttime fly. Children of hades can see in the dark pretty well but with me being part ghost I can see even better. It was ten minutes later that I found Plasmius and Danny fighting above the park. They were fighting for a while because they both had some cuts and looked worn out. Danny let out a green Ecto blast that knocked Plasmius down.

"Seriously fruit loop you should stop this. I mean you now have your niece living with you. I would think you would give up." Said Danny. That is curious. I should have probably left but I stayed. Plasmius looked up and saw me floating there. He ignored me probably hoping that I would help him. I just flew behind a tree and watched.

"Daniel you don't realize that I don't have the woman I love so yes I care for ash but you can't stop me from getting Maddie." Plasmius, my uncle, said. So my uncle was half ghost and wanted Danny's mom for his own. I knew he was lonely but man this was too much. She was married and I could tell she wouldn't go with him. My life was messed up but that was the demigod life. To confirm my thoughts Plasmius had two black rings appear and change him back into Masters. "Now Daniel since I am the adult and mature I will stop this silly fight but I have to ask, are you really friends with Ash?"

Danny blushed but said, "Why should it matter to you?"

"Oh nothing just remember I will not give up." He said as he walked of. Danny looked torn between going home and going after Vlad. He finally left for home saying so quietly I actually thought I was hearing things "Why do I have to have a crush on her." all of this was a lot to process but I flew invisibly back to my room. I noticed the maid called Mary in my room. She rushed out and I went in quickly changing into my pajamas and jumping into bed. She was probably going to get Vlad. By the time I heard footsteps outside of my room I had calmed down my breathing. I shut my eyes and breathed evenly as the door opened.

"How could she be here? Two minutes ago she was gone I swear Mr. Masters." Whispered Mary.

"Mary I am exhausted but I believe you. We'll talk about this in the morning just tell the others to meet me in my study at eight o' clock." Said Vlad and I could feel his gaze on me.

Maddie the cat walked in hissed at me and walked out. After five minutes he walked out of the room and closed the door. I held my breath as he walked away and when I was certain he wouldn't hear I let it out. I stared up at the ceiling. I would have to tell him I know. Two reasons why. One I live with him and two he probably has his suspicions seeing as how I snuck back to my room without anyone noticing. Also his niece shows up and suddenly there is a new ghost that shares some similarities with said niece. Anyone could figure it out. But then again no one not even his parents figured out that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. I was going to talk to Chiron to see if I should tell Vlad about me being a demigod. I finally fell asleep at one in the morning. I barely noticed my ghost sense going off now.

**Vlad's POV**

It puzzled me that Ash would be able to sneak in without anyone noticing. There were two possibilities. She was either really quiet or half ghost. I haven't seen any signs of her being half ghost and since she has been able to scare me by sneaking up on me which with my enhanced hearing is near impossible I believe she is just really quiet. Anyways she has never been around ghost hunting equipment and since both Daniel and I had accidents with a ghost portal I found it hard to believe she was half ghost.

I knew she wasn't sleeping because her back was stiff. I turned invisible and went into her room. It was one in the morning and it seemed like she just fell asleep. I just tried to figure her out. We had hardly talked before she came because she was at a camp but even when it was after summer she was still at camp. I had tried to find out where the camp was but even with the name 'camp half-blood' I couldn't find it. The name confused me. It would have been easy to find with such a strange name but it didn't seem to exist.

I went over to her bag and decided to look through it. I didn't feel comfortable but I was curious with what she was hiding. There were some books in there that I was confused with. For one thing she was dyslexic and the second was that I didn't understand the language. It looked a little like Greek but older. I dismissed the thought. No one can read or speak ancient Greek. I zipped up the bag and went over to the bed side table. There was a picture of her and her friends. Earlier this week I heard her talking in the bathroom with the shower running. She mentioned Nico, Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia while talking in there. I remember she said they went to her camp. She realized I was outside, said something in another language and turned off the water. She yanked open the door and hurried away. There was no one else in there. I doubt she is schizophrenic though.

The picture showed a bunch of teens around her. They all seemed really happy. On the back some one wrote 'Good luck out there and we will miss you. From Percy, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Annabeth, Grover, Travis, and Conner'. They all wore orange shirts with 'camp half-blood' on them. There were strawberry fields behind them and a farm house. There were two other things I noticed. One kid kept shimmering. One second he was wearing jeans and the next he wore what looked like brown carpet pants. The second thing was that there was a kid who looked a lot like Ashley. They had the same hair color and skin color and there were many similarities between. They could pass as brother and sister. I put the picture down and left.

I searched for strawberry farms in New York and found one that was outside of New York. Google maps **(Who knew Vlad used Google Maps) **showed me the picture of it. You could see the farm but there was a large space that was fuzzy. It could have a camp there but it looked like there was interference. By then it was 2:30 AM. I went to my room and fell asleep think of ways to get Maddie.

**Ash's POV**

"So I should tell him about everything. Okay I can do that." I said to Chiron in the IM. He knew about Vlad and said it was best I would tell him. He said I should have waited to tell Danny and indirectly Sam and Tucker but it was done. I knew Chiron could keep their secrets.

I cut the connection and at eight I went to the study. I stood outside and listened for a while. Vlad wanted them to keep an eye on me. I breathed in deeply and opened the door. When Vlad saw me he was angry.

"I told you to stay out of here Ashley!" he said furiously. All of the staff was in here.

"Hi Uncle Vlad or should I say Vlad Plasmius." I said crossing my arms. His eyes widened in shock as did everyone else's.

"How did you kn-"he started to say but stopped himself. He looked at me more closely, "Your Half Ghost. You're the ghost that was in the park last night." I nodded my head and walked towards his desk. I noticed he had the street view of Google maps showing the farm and the blurred part of camp.

"How did this happen?" he asked sitting down.

"It will take some time to explain and you'll find out about Camp Half-blood too." I said motioning to the computer, "But first can you tell me about why my ghost sense goes off all the time?"

"They are all ghost but I made a device that changes there appearance." When he said this they all turned into ghosts. The funniest change was George's since he now had a full head of hair he also had gold eyes and was dressed as a racecar driver. Eric the chef had black hair light blue skin and green eyes. Mary now had red hair, silver eyes, pale skin and had vampire teeth. Andrew the butler looked the same, muscular, with neat black hair but he was glowing and he now had light green eyes.

"so I will start like always. Do you know the Greek myths?" I asked.

"What does this have to do with things?" I glared at him, "yes I know the myths."

"They aren't myths. They actually did happen. The Gods are real and they had demigods. You know Half god half mortal." I said.

"So you are a demigod." He said cautiously.

"Yes and my father is Hades. Do you want me to prove it?" I said and he nodded. The ghosts were nervous even thinking about the fact that the gods were real. I pulled out my 'phone'.

"This is why I don't use my phone. Not only does it attract monsters but this happens." I pressed the on button. My Stygian Iron sword appeared and my uncle's eyes widened once again and the ghosts were scared of it. Probably because it is from the underworld and if that didn't prove it I summoned a skeleton from World war two. When I sent the skeleton away I continued on.

"When I was seven me and my mom met three demigods and a satyr. They were going to camp half-blood which is where we are trained to fight the Greek monsters that are attracted by our scent. My mom sent me with them. They were Luke, a son of Hermes, Thalia, a daughter of Zeus, Annabeth, a Daughter of Athena, and Grover a satyr.

Back then the big three Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades weren't supposed to have Children because of a prophecy saying that one of them would decide the fate of Olympus which is above the Empire State Building. We were on our way but a wrong turn led us into a den of a Cyclops. We got out but the other monsters caught up. As we were running we passed a ghost portal that opened up. A ghost bug bit me and when we were near camp, you can't see anything pertaining to the gods because of mist which hides it from your sight, I fainted from the bite.

I woke up a week later. Thalia sacrificed herself and was turned into a tree which protected the camp. I was constantly dizzy. Apparently everyone who is a ghost was destined for it because the fates choose that for them. Only Children of Hades can become ghosts and apparently I was one of them. The bug woke it up and I became half ghost. I have been to camp for nine years.

A war went on. Luke started it. He was angry at the gods and joined Cronus. I became a spy and went to Luke's army to tell camp half-blood what was going on. Many died in the war but we eventually won. Cronus was defeated by Luke. In the end he was a hero. Thalia was saved years ago and she became a lieutenant of Artemis and helped us. It was my job to find those who were dead. I found our apartment destroyed. My mom was killed by a hellhound. At the end of the summer I decided I would try to lead a normal life. Well as normal as I could manage. So here I am.

Each year we are given a bead for surviving. Dyslexia and ADHD are signs of a demigod. We can't read anything but Greek and ancient Greek because that is what our brains are hard wired for. The ADHD helps us fight because we will notice everything. I have a half-brother called Nico but my half-sister Bianca died the first year she was at camp." I explained. Throughout it all they were quiet. A few minutes passed before anything was said.

"I cannot imagine what you went through." Vlad finally said laying a hand on my shoulder. He looked surprised at my life. At how hard and dangerous it was.

I let out a deep breath. "I feel better now that you know." I said giving a nervous laugh. "Well there is more I need to tell you but it is just what not to do and technical stuff like that. We spent the rest of the day talking about it.

**I had trouble ending the chapter. I know it sucks how I ended the chapter. So Vlad knows the secrets and Danny knows about demigods. How did you like my long explanation to Vlad? please Review. Here is a cookie. (::)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please read and enjoy**

**Danny's POV Saturday**

"I think you should take it easy on the Greek myths Danny. The new ghost raven may be tricking you." Said my friend Sam.

"If you had seen the monster you would believe they were real." I said. I had to admit though they could be right.

"You know Danny she may have talked some of the ghosts in Pandora's realm to help her." said tucker not taking his eyes of his PDA.

"Ghosts have that glow around them and are slightly transparent. This Dracnae didn't do either." I said.

"But gods existing? I know there are ghosts but actual gods are kind of hard to believe." Tucker said while it thundered.

I had a hard time believing it but I wanted to make sure I was ready if there was a monster attacking. We were in my room which was a mess because with ghost hunting I didn't have time to clean it. After a couple minutes of silence Sam spoke up.

"Don't you think it's strange that right after Ash shows up there is a new ghost." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Come on Danny you are so clueless. What if she is half ghost? I wouldn't surprise me if Vlad made someone else a halfa." She said and tucker agreed with her.

"I have a hard time believing that he would do that to his own niece." I told them.

"There is a way to find out." Said tucker getting something out of his backpack.

"What?" Sam and I said.

"All we have to do is get a photo graph of Ash and Raven and compare them on this program on my computer," he said showing us his laptop, "it will tell us how much they match and if it is a high percentage then it is either a huge coincidence or they are the same person."

"It could work. I mean you and your ghost half has many similarities. One thing Ash keeps bringing up. I think she may know and that only supports the theory of her being a halfa. She may see it as a possibility." Said Sam.

"The only problem is that we don't have pictures." I said stating the obvious.

"I wouldn't say that." said Tucker holding up two photos one of Ash and Raven. They were both standing obviously unaware that their picture was being taken.

"How did you get those?" asked Sam.

"I hacked into the traffic cameras and found her. what is better is that they are both in similar positions facing forward so it would be easier to compare. It will be able to tell us similarities of looks, height and other features. It measures height depending on the environment around her but that thing may not be entirely accurate with height." He said explaining to us how it works while he scanned the photos in.

The pictures showed up next to each other on the screen and we waited. After twelve minutes the computer finished. The data was:  
Hair: 20 percent match

Height: 98 percent match (5' 10'')

Facial features: 99 percent match

Body type: 96 percent match (athletic)

Eye color: 60 percent match

The stats were too high to be a coincidence. The hair was because one was longer and had another color. Ash's eyes were lighter but my eyes changed. For the others they were really high.

"So she may be half ghost." I said finally admitting it.

"I think so too. I mean those stats are just too high. But she seems to be in control of her powers they can't be new. Unless Vlad taught her but she doesn't seem like the person to team up with Vlad." said Sam as tucker closed his computer.

"Unless she's brain washed. It is possible." Said Tucker.

"Do we tell her what we think?" said Sam. Tucker nodded but I stopped him.

"We should wait and see. If we tell her we are pretty much giving our secret away." I said though if she is half ghost she probably already knows.

"Or are you afraid that if your wrong she would think you weird and not talk to you." Said Sam with a knowing look.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"Danny we know you have a crush on her." said Tucker.

"W-what!? I don't have a crush on her!" I said denying it. I was a little nervous about it seeing who her uncle was.

"Danny this week when your hand brushed against hers you pulled back and blushed. She blushed too so she may like you also." Said Sam. I just stuttered out that I didn't have a crush and if she was working with Vlad it would most likely be a trap.

"Whatever you say Danny." Said Sam shaking her head at my cluelessness.

**Vlad's POV**

So Ash was half ghost and a demigod. This is an interesting turn of events. So really she was the second Halfa and Danny the third. Though she was only technically a third ghost since she had mortal and immortal blood in her too. Her power she calls siren speak is a good thing to have. If I could get her to agree to work with me I could use her to get Danny and Maddie. I smiled to myself but stopped when I thought of what could go wrong.

Ash AKA Raven which is her middle name was very independent and was more about protecting then attacking. I could be really nice to her to make her feel like she owes me something or make her promise to do a favor for me when I ask. I could combine both. She did mention an interest in exploring the ghost zone having never gone there. I could let her go if she promises to do something for me later on.

That was the safest plan. Hopefully when she hears the request she won't back down. Maybe I could talk to her about it know. I would just have to wait for the right moment to tell her what I want her to do. She told me about the most sacred oath maybe I could get her to swear on it.

I walked up to her room and knocked on the door. She told me I could come in. she was on the computer reading something on the computer. The words were apparently in Ancient Greek.

"What are you doing?" I asked nicely.

"Fan Fiction. So what's up?" she said spinning around to face me.

"You said that you wanted to go to the ghost Zone?" I asked.

"Yes. Does this mean I can go?!" she said jumping up.

"Just wait. I'll let you go if you agree to do a favor for me later." I said calmly.

"Why the blackmail?" she asked suspiciously.

"I just may need help later on. It won't be anything hard or dangerous." I said trying to calm her.

She thought about it for a while then said, "Fine but nothing horrible."

She was hesitant when she said this.

"How do I know you'll do it?" I said.

"I'll do it don't worry." I said "Look I promise."

That was as close as I could get. If she doesn't agree I'll have to think of something. Maybe I could overshadow her.

I smiled and let her go. She hesitated but left quickly. She went down to the lab and through the portal. This plan may work. She was in the ghost zone for about three hours. After that we had dinner and she went to her room again.

**Ash's POV**

I promised I would do him a favor. It was suspicious but I agreed because of my curiosity. Just hopefully it wasn't going to be too bad. I always kept my promises. I knew my Uncle liked to plot a little but hopefully he wasn't going to use me in his plan.

The ghost zone was interesting. Everything was green and black. The doors to the other ghost homes were purple and it seemed to go on forever. There were many ghosts. It was kind of amazing how many people the fates decided should be ghosts. They all watched me go by seeing as how they have never seen me.

It wasn't too long until some ghosts started talking to me. There were two of them. A rocker girl called Ember and a ghost in high tech armor that was somewhat like iron man's called Skulker who was 'the greatest hunter in the ghost zone'. Ember his girlfriend seemed to be annoyed by this. We talked about fighting and music but they soon found out I was a Halfa. I left when Skulker started firing at me saying how I was a rarity. Ember yelled at him when he chased me off. Something about me being a decent Halfa.

Word of me spread quickly through the Ghost Zone. Most of the ghost stared at me or tried to fight me. When I beat the ones that went after me they stopped. Many hated Phantom but since I didn't attack them and only fought when attacked they left me alone. After a while I found a Greek Realm. There was also a jail and father ahead there was a lot of empty space.

A ghost told me that really powerful ghosts lived there. I didn't enter but tried to remember that. I flew for a few more hours and then made a portal to the mansion.

I just wondered what that favor would be as I fell asleep.

**What do you think? Was it good or bad? Please review I really appreciate it. Here are some cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please read and review.**

**Raven's Pov**

It has been a while since I had started school here in Amity Park. I grew used to everything that happened and soon it felt as if I could stay living here. But I didn't let myself relax too much. If a demigod grew complacent they wouldn't be ready to attack thus ending with them dead.

It was Christmas time and Sam one of my friends was strangely cheery. It seems the Christmas spirit gets to everyone. My boyfriend has a love hate relationship with Christmas since his parents fight about the existence of Santa Clause. Yes I am dating Danny Fenton/Phantom. We have only been together for a month but he asked me out and we went to the movies, and ate at the Nasty Burger.

It was a normal date that any normal teen would go on. But both of us were anything but normal and we both knew it but it was nice to relax for a while even though that meant me fighting the Minotaur and Danny fighting Skulker.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all found out about my secret. Apparently they knew a while before they told me. I remember that day.

**Flashback**

I hate hellhounds. They show up all the time but I hate them especially because of what happened to my mother. I am the only one that has a problem with Mrs. O'Leary. The problem was that hellhounds love me. Or they love to try and kill me. I was fighting two hellhounds when Danny and his friends and sister showed up. I don't know why they brought jazz, but there was no time to think about that know. Danny got beside me and fought one of the hellhounds while the others shot ecto-pistols at them which affected them only a little bit.

I was about to finish mine of when it suddenly lunged at Jazz. I couldn't let her take the hit seeing as she wouldn't survive it so I flew in her way. The claws raked my side and I started to bleed but I also started to revert back to human. Ignoring the pain as best as I can, I swung my sword and killed the hellhound. Danny was almost done with his hellhounds when the rings had finally reveal Ash. I pulled out a black throwing knife and hit the hellhound in the side of the head.

After all of this they just stared at me.

"Hi Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Danny. I know your Half-Ghost Danny." I said trying to get rid of the silence.

"So you are Half Ghost." said Sam watching me carefully.

"What you knew she was half ghost and didn't tell me." Said jazz looking at Danny as he transformed back to human.

"Just for the record I knew about you Danny since the first day of school. I just thought it was funny whenever I said how you looked like your other half. And here is just some advice maybe you can change your ghost name to just Phantom. It will help you keep you secret longer since not everyone will put together the fact that you have the same first name and look similar." I said glancing around to make sure there were no monsters.

"Yeah knew about you for about two weeks." Said Tucker.

"How did you get your powers? Did Vlad give them to you? But you seemed really experienced." Asked Danny quickly probably afraid of accusing me.

"Vlad didn't give me my powers I had them for nine years. Everything I told you and what Danny told you about Gods and Demigods is true. We all exist. When I was seven. . ." I started to explain **(the same explanation given to Vlad.) ** When I had finished their eyes were wide.

"So you mean that whole earthquake was a cover up for a war between the gods and Titans!" said Jazz really loudly attracting some stares.

"SHHHHHHHH! Not so loud!" I shout-whispered. "Let's go somewhere quiet to talk."

"Let's go to my house." Said Danny and he led us to the Fenton works building and to his very messy room. He would fail a camp cabin inspection instantly.

"Yes it was a war. I told you about the mist right. It just made you see something besides the war and once someone said it was an earthquake everyone thought of it as that. Know that you know though it will be easier for you to see." I said.

"But we were able to see the monsters today." Said Sam confused.

"Danny can see them because he is part ghost, you three are used to weird things happening that you can see them but the mist surrounding New York after the war was too strong for you to see through." I said which cleared things up for her and the others.

"Now about the Fates ("Names have powers." I interrupted) sorry you said they decide everyone's life." asked Danny.

"Yes and when I turned part ghost I found out a ghost named clockwork helps them." I said.

"Clockwork helps them?" asked Tucker.

"Yes. Each person who dies or lives has or had a fate drawn out for them. When they find out about a bad future they tend to try and change it. When they do Clockwork steps in. But the future can be changed. The fates also have a different look. They are what the ghosts call the observants. They have more power than clockwork but he does change their minds when he has to make sure the future isn't messed up." I said.

"So that is why they don't like changes. Does clockwork have another form?" asked Danny.

"No he is just Clockwork." I said looking around the room.

"Do the Fa… I mean the observants decide a person's afterlife?" asked Sam.

"Yes. They choose whether someone goes to the underworld or to the ghost zone. All of the ghosts in the ghost zone were always meant to be there unless clockwork could argue against it. Me, Danny, and Vlad were all meant to go to the ghost zone we just ran into bad luck. A slightly harsh way to say it is that we are mistakes. Meaning we're meant to be ghost it just we happened to have accidents that made half of us ghost. Which changed the future a lot. Once we die we will be full ghost." I said hoping this was good enough.

"How do we know if someone is going to the ghost zone?" asked Jazz.

"You never know. I guess if their ghost shows up but that is after they died." I said.

"I'm sorry but how can we trust you I mean your uncle is Vlad. How do we know that you aren't tricking us?" said Sam.

"I know why you fight him and I agree with but he is the only home I have. I don't want to go back to camp because that would seem as if I am weak so I won't go back. I swear on the river Styx that I am not work for him." I said as thunder shook the building.

"What was that?!" Yelled Tucker as everyone but me jumped. I was prepared for it.

"That is the most sacred of oaths. If I break it something bad will happen to me because Styx takes promises very seriously." I said.

They seemed to relax around me but tucker had to ask "What happens if you break the promise."

"I don't know but last time a really big promise was broken monster from the deepest parts of Tartarus were released to attack the daughter of the god who broke the promise." I said sadly. Everyone was quiet after this. None of them asked what happened. There was an awkward silence until Mrs. Fenton told us it was time to go. We all said goodbye and left.

**End of Flashback**

Vlad has yet to ask his favor but right now I just enjoyed holding Danny's hand and walking through the mall. I had already gotten everyone theirs gifts.

I got Tucker a robot dragon that a child of Hephaestus made. It would fit in the palm of his hand but breathed fire. Sam was going to get the official Greek stories. Some weren't right and there were some no one knew about. Jazz was going to get book on how to speak Greek. She would teach herself how to speak and write Modern Greek. She really wanted to learn How to speak Ancient Greek but when I tried to teach her I ended up banging my head on the wall while she murdered the phrases. We stopped after that.

Danny really wanted to learn how to fight monsters and use a sword. I asked Chiron and he said it would be fine. I got a sword that would change into a watch. So I would give him the watch with a note explaining what it was and that I would teach him how to fight.

It took them a while to fully trust me but I don't blame them. By the time Danny got up the nerve to ask me out I was ready to ask myself. We both were nervous whenever we were near each other and it became so obvious that everyone at school called us love birds. Which we both denied. Sam and Tucker apparently talked to Danny until he admitted he like me and then he asked me out.

Right know we were talking and He winced as he heard his Parents shouting.

"Santa is real why would there be presents everywhere!"

"Santa is not real! How can he eat all of those cookies in one night and still have time to deliver presents."

The poor guy playing Santa Clause was sitting between the megaphones. But I had to amit it was kind of fun to watch.

**How do you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. This is pretty much a filler but tell me anyways. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited. You all get cookies for it. (::) (::)(::)(::)(::)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please read and review.**

**Ash's POV**

I was nervous. Vlad still hasn't asked for his favor yet but I knew it was coming. He didn't want me to get him anything for Christmas but he said that the favor would be enough. He didn't realize he smiled creepily while he said this. I was laying in my room thinking. I had added two more pictures to my bedside table.

One was in a plain silver frame with Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Danny and me all smiling. The second was a frame with ghosts on it as a joke. The picture was of Danny and me holding each other's hand. If you turned the picture around it was us as ghosts.

_Knock Knock_

My uncle Vlad was at the door. He was strangely happy I was with Danny seeing as how they were enemies.

"I want to ask for that favor now Ashley." He said. I grew a sense of foreboding and asked him what it was.

"It is rather simple. All you have to do is get Danny to listen to me. You can use your siren speak." He said.

"No. I am not a tool." I said in a deadly quiet voice.

"But you promised." He said.

"My father always says to get the most sacred of vows. Anyways I already made an oath to Danny and his friends that I wouldn't trick them and work for you!" my voice went from deadly whisper to murderous scream.

I tried to get out of there but he already went ghost. I went ghost also and we started to fight. Suddenly I felt strange and blacked out.

**Vlad's POV**

It was annoying that she didn't agree but I should have made her swear on the river Styx. Well I did the next best thing and overshadowed her. Her eyes now glowed red but it took a while for people to notice that. I tried to copy her voice and finally succeeded. I had to get used to the height difference but that was just a small problem.

I walked out into the beautiful winter day. I found Daniel and his friends Samantha and Tucker in the park.

"Hey Ash do you want to have a snowball fight?" shouted Daniel calling me over.

"Not right now but I have something to show you." I said in her voice.

"Can we come?" asked His friends.

To speed things up I let them come. They couldn't possibly stop me once I used Ashley's siren speak. I led them up to a hill that overlooked a town.

"So what is it Ash?" Asked Daniel.

"I just wanted to tell you that you should join Vlad. It is what's right." I said using the S.S. (siren speak).

"Ash! Danny don't listen to her." shouted Samantha who was pulling out a wrist ecto rocket. Tucker did the same. It was too late though Danny already flew off to my mansion. I hurt Ash but that was part of the plan that I didn't like. But it was unavoidable. I flew off invisibly leaving Ash with the two angry teens.

**How do you like it? I know it short. Vlad is an evil B****ard isn't he using Ash like that. please review and thank you to all those that have already. Cookie time! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) \(^o^)/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please read and enjoy.**

All of a sudden I was on top of the hill overlooking Amity Park with Sam and Tucker aiming Wrist rockets at me. I was dizzy but I had to ignore it.

Cautiously I said "Guys, What. . . "

"I can't believe I trusted you. You broke your promise. You do work for Vlad!" shouted Sam who wasn't taking her eyes off of me.

"I…"

"Don't try to explain yourself. Because of you Danny now thinks that Vlad is right and will attack the town." Shouted Tucker.

I had to get away from here. I went invisible and was already gone before they could fire their rockets. I created a portal to some random cemetery and fell to my knees. I can't believe he would do that to me. He controlled me and made me use my s.s. to control Danny. Sam and Tucker thought I betrayed them. I didn't break the promise since I didn't agree to it but that wouldn't convince them. The thing about my siren speak is that it will stay on the person until the task is done. Vlad won't let Danny out of the mind control so Danny is stuck like that forever or until Vlad dies. Hopefully it won't carry over to the ghost zone.

But I had to do something but what. I can't go to my friends Sam and Tucker, Percy and the others will take too long. I guess I just have to go alone.

No plans came to me no matter how hard I tried. Danny would be at the mansion seeing as Vlad would want to train him first. I had to get there quickly before it was too late. I opened up a portal.

**Vlad's POV**

I finally have Danny listening to me know but at the cost of losing Ashley's trust. Danny stood quietly in front of me and he seemed somewhat off. His face was blank of emotion and looked as if he was thinking of something else. We were in the training area I used to practice my ghost powers. I figured I could teach him a few things. I had turned on the security system since I didn't want to be interrupted but that was ruined when the alarm went off.

I didn't want to fight right now so I told Daniel, "Daniel take care of the intruder and make sure that they never come back." Daniel nodded obediently.

A bright blur came right at me but Daniel caught the arm of the ghost before I was hit. He tightened his grip and she cried out in pain.

"NO!" I cried but it was too late.

**Ash's Pov**

Once I stepped out of the portal alarms went off but ii kept on going. I flew towards Vlad ready to knock him out when A silver gloved hand shot out and grabbed my arm. Vlad stared at me in shock and shouted for him to stop but Danny was already squeezing my arm and I heard it snap and I cried out in pain. I looked at the blank face and watch as it turned angry and murderous. Danny wanted to kill me.

**How was it? Another short chapter but I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Here are the usual cookies. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please read and review.**

**Ash's POV**

I hesitated at first which allowed Danny to start choking me. I struggle against him but his whole focus was getting rid of me so it made him stronger. Vlad was trying to get him off of me but couldn't. I couldn't breathe and couldn't go intangible since I was too weak.

I couldn't hesitate. This wasn't Danny it was just a puppet. I got a hold on his arm with my good hand and yanked as best as I could. Adrenaline fueled me and I pried his hand away. He was still holding my broken arm squeezing to cause pain.

I gasped for breathe but quickly swung my fist and hit him in the side of the head. He staggered a little finally letting go of my arm. I launched at him and we went through the wall. Vlad got hit by a chunk of the ceiling and was knocked out.

We battled through the house and the staff hid not knowing what to do. Danny got a hold of the back of my shirt and threw me against the wall. I turned around to see a fist coming at me and I dodged. I phased through the wall and into the street. Everyone who was attracted to the noise ran off screaming. Danny came out and went after me. I thought hitting him on the head a lot harder would work so I fought him finally getting a hold of him and ramming him head first into a building. A dent was left in the place but Danny was like a machine. He kept coming at me. We were being filmed and The reporter was talking.

"No one knows why Raven and Phantom are fighting but they seemed to be fighting to get rid of the other. Raven who had shown up months ago seemed to get along with the ghost boy but something big must have happened for them to fight like this."

He continued on but I had to think fast. Hitting him on the head wouldn't work so I would have to get an important ghost to help. Clockwork! But how to get him there? I created a portal behind Danny while I dodged his ecto blasts and flew straight at him. He was surprised when I hit him and sent us both into the ghost zone.

All of the ghosts gathered around in shock. They knew we were dating and couldn't understand why we were fighting so roughly.

"Please Danny stop." I said in S.S. but it didn't work.

"I must get rid of you and make sure you never come back." He said as he launch at me. He tackled me to the ground and I flipped him over. I held him down.

"Skulker where is Clockwork!" I shouted keeping him held down.

"In the strongest part of the ghost zone." He said.

Danny flung me off of him and went at me. I was thrown over to Skulker who I stole a net from. He shouted at me but I ignored him. I had one shot. I waited until he was close enough and fire the net gun. Danny was trapped. I collected the struggling half ghost and went over to the direction of clockwork. Thankfully the net was strong enough to last a while but he would get out soon.

I finally reached clockworks place. Inside clockwork was waiting for us.

"Ashley let me deal with him don't worry he will be fine." He said coming over and switching from old to baby.

He was about to take off the mind control when there was a voice.

"Clockwork you are forbidden from removing the mind control. There will be no arguing." Said the three fates or should I say observants.

Clockwork backed off saying that a shock will wake him up. The observants looked upset that he helped out but was distracted by Danny breaking loose.

He glared at me and attacked. How was I supposed to shock him? I couldn't control electricity I controlled fire. We fought for a while but I was weakening fast. He once again started to strangle me. The observants had to hold back clockwork who was in his adult form.

I started to see black around the edge of my vision when it hit me. I just had to surprise him. Quickly I pulled his head down and kissed him. His grip loosened but he still held on. It was like he was fighting inside himself. Finally the grip was gone and he kissed me back. But I pulled away desperately needing air.

I collapsed on the ground my chest heaving as I took in huge gulps of air.

"Ash! I'm so sorry I didn't know what I was thinking I . . ." he said worriedly.

I finally got my breathe back, "It's okay I know you didn't mean it." I said and turned to clockwork who was once again an old man, "Thank you I wouldn't have known what to do."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more but some people held me back." He said actually glaring at the observants/fates.

"Clockwork you mess too much with the lives of others especially with the ghost boy." Said the fates sternly. They actually sounded like men as ghosts.

"some futures are not meant to be now would you do what you do best and observe the door." He said turning into a baby and pointing to the door. It was his way of saying get out.

The observants grumbled and left.

"I'm going to call Lord Apollo to heal both of you then you should get home quickly." Said clockwork.

Seconds later Apollo walked in.

"Your lives just got easier. What can I do for you Stopwatch?" said Apollo walking in looking like a teenager with sunglasses.

I immediately knelt but Danny said, "You're a god? But you're a teenager."

"Ah it's the ghost kid. Us gods can look like whatever we want." Said Apollo happily. "So you want them healed?" he turned to us and snapped his fingers.

The pain went away immediately. I stood up and he laughed.

"You know Aphrodite is right. You are a cute couple. Anyways the two love birds are healed up I must go" he said laughing as we both blushed. He walked outside and there was a faint flash of light.

"Well you two better get back to the real world." He said turning into an adult again.

"Come on." I said creating a portal and holding out my hand. He took it and we stepped through.

**How was it? Please review. The next chapter is going to be the end.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please read and review.**

**Ash's POV future**

I had created a portal to my room and he helped me pack up everything. I wrote a note saying that I was leaving and went with Danny to his house. When we ran into Sam, Tucker, and Jazz Danny had to assure them everything was alright and tell them what happened. They immediately started to apologize but I stopped them. I understood why they did it.

Danny's parents let me stay with them and gave me the guest bedroom. I started to tell them that Vlad and I had a huge fight and I needed to leave but Danny surprised me. He told them the secret. He was tired of always having to hide it and they didn't fire at him or chase him away. They both broke into tears and hugged their son.

They hugged me too when they found out I was part ghost and demigod. They did not care he was part ghost, something that they hunted, they were just sorry they fired a gun at him. When we told them what really happened they both were ready to murder Vlad. We made them promise not to kill him but they can beat him up.

No one else found out about our secrets and when we were both done with high school we went to college. We became the first to teach about ghosts as a profession instead of hunting them. We travel all over the place teaching about ghosts at conventions and other types of events.

We soon got married and had a wedding which all of my friends from camp Halfblood and Amity Park was there. Even the gods showed up. We have two children. A boy named Jack and a daughter named Layla. They both have ghost powers and are quite the handful but I love this life.

**Thank you for reading the story and reviewing/following/favoriting. I hope you enjoyed my story. i wanted to complete a story tto celebrate the start of my summer vacation And finally the cookie Party! (::) \(^O^)/ (::) \(^O^)/ (::) \(^O^)/ (::) \(^O^)/ (::) \(^O^)/ (::) \(^O^)/ (::) \(^O^)/ (::) \(^O^)/ (::) \(^O^)/**


End file.
